


Eowyn's Contribution

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine was watching TTT and got bit with this plot bunny: What happened when Eowyn offered *Legolas* her stew?<br/><br/>One version contained herein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eowyn's Contribution

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

    "Lord Legolas!"  
    _Oh no.  She saw me._   Legolas masked his apprehension and turned.  His slight smile was hard to retain when his suspicions were realized: Eowyn was, indeed, the one who was ... _scenting_ the camp with her ... _aromatic_ stew.  "Can I aid you in some way?" he asked politely, hoping that if he ignored the fact that she was carrying bowls, spoons and a pot of overcooked potatoes and stringy meat that she would assume he wasn't hungry.  It wasn't hard to act like he wasn't hungry: the smell of her stew was enough to take away a starving man's appetite.  
    "I made some stew for the men-folks.  I thought it was the best I could do right now."  Eowyn's eyes were hopeful.  
    "Have they all had enough?" Legolas stalled.  Her right hand kept straying to the bowls.  
    Eowyn seemed slightly disappointed.  "They, ah ... all seemed to have eaten before I got to them.  Have you eaten?" - quickly.  
    How he wished he could say he had!  "No, not yet.  I haven't been hungry."  _And especially not after smelling_ that.  
    Eowyn tried to smile.  "I know it isn't much ... "  
    _I should.  But how in the world am I going to choke it down?  I've never been sick a day in my life ... well, maybe once or twice ... but this would most certainly make me sick._  
    _I am an_ Elf.  Nothing _can make me sick.  Or should be able to, anyway.  
    Try some of_ that.  _Let's see._  
    He took an invisible deep breath and put on a smile.  "Pour me a bowl, m'lady."  
    She lit up like a candle.  She almost spilled it over her fingers in her eagerness.  _Spill a little more, Eowyn.  No really, go ahead._  
    When she handed it over eagerly, Legolas carefully tipped some over the side while she pulled out a spoon.  Taking it, he flashed her a broad smile before dipping the spoon into the stew that looked and smelled worse up close.  He took a cautious sip.  It was just as bad as he'd thought.  He attempted to channel the almost impossible emotion of 'this is good!' into his voice, which wanted to say 'what is this disgusting mess!'  " _Valar!_ "  
    "Is ... is it all right?"  
    Legolas decided a little deception was in order.  He took another sip.  With it in his mouth, he said in a bright voice, "This is(n't) good."  He hoped the 'n't' would go unnoticed.  
    "Really?"  
    " _Really._ "  
    "Do you think -- do you think Lord Aragorn would like some?"  
    Legolas almost swallowed some.  _Good heavens.  What an idea!!_   "I think he'd _love_ some."  
    "Really?"  Eowyn almost flew down the path on wings of euphoria.  
    Legolas waited until she was out of sight and earshot before spewing out the stew he had put in his mouth and hidden under his tongue and in his cheeks.  Working up spit and cleaning out his mouth, Legolas regarded the bowl of stew.  He considered pouring it out, but wondered how else he could use it.  
    Gimli came stumping along past him.  " 'ello lad," he grunted.  
    Legolas smirked.  "Good to see you," he said neutrally.  When the Dwarf was farther down the path, he hurled the spoon, the bowl, and the contents thereof in Gimli's direction.  
    When Gimli, incensed, turned around, Legolas was nowhere to be seen.  
    Meanwhile, hidden behind a tent, an Elf snickered.  



End file.
